POTC meets the Baudelaire Orphans
by mini jag grrl
Summary: POTC meets ASOUE. What will happen next?


**Pirates Of The Carribean Meet**

**The Baudelaire Orphans**

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for all your support!

We Thank you all! Oh! And since POTC

doesn't have a narator famous Lemony

Snicket will read on his behalf (Sorry its

not really him). Have fun reading and

please check back for updates!

Many thanks!

Meckel Diver-Ticulum and Mini Jag Grrl

**Lemony Snicket: **past the Baudelaire's evil uncle's old ugly house, past the Carribean Islands and past Jack's old sucken boat, is the Black Pearl. With it's holy sails, covered in little patches sown on by Miss Elizabeth (now known as Mrs. Turner), and her 2 little children (wow! her and Will must've been busy over the 2 years)

**Will: **just get on with it!

**L.S: (Lemony Snicket):** fine! (cough) ahem! Anyways... There was Jack. In the robins nest...

**Jack: **CROW'S NEST YOU IDIOT!

**L.S: **okay CROWS nest drinking his rum...

**Jack: **Land Ahoy! Hey! and lookie here! theirs babes!

**Violet: **(throwing rocks) Hey! wats that! it look like someone giving me the finger! omg!

**Klaus: **What? Where sister deary?

**Violet: **wo! dont do that again!

**Klaus: **what again sister deary?

**Violet: **That! the whole sister deary thing!

**Klaus: **Why not sister deary? how about i add in something like sista friend?

**Violet: **(walks away)

**Violet: **Its approching!

**Scrooge: **FA HUM BUG!

**Violet: **(looks at scrooge) wrong book dude. Wait where's Sunny?

**Sunny: **imming hewawa ETEME OOO!

**Scrooge: **I think she said im in the water GET ME OUT!

**Violet: **Your bugging me can you leave

**Violet: **(still looking at the un-developed thing in the mist) wait a minute... SUNNY'S IN THE WAWA! i mean... WATER!

**L.S: **As Klaus and Violet vioently dive into the water to get Sunny, they noticed one thing... THEY CANT SWIM!

**L.S:** Now, Klaus, Violet, and Sunny are in the deep blue sea. Trying to stay above the wawa... i mean water.

**Jack: **ah! you stupid good for nothing children! Stand up!

**Klaus, Violet and Sunny(trying to) stood up**

**Klaus and Violet: **Wow! It's the Captian Jack Robin!

**Sunny: **TIANPA CKA OBINI!

**Jack: **What is it with ASOUE? CANT THEY GET ANYTHING RIGHT? (smacks head on poll, falls off of crows nest, lands on Klaus)

**Klaus: **Get off of me you stinky ... erm...it!

**Jack: **You get it in your head nothing in POTC AND ASOUE have robins in it! crows and spearows!

**And so Klaus and Jack Fought untill a bird flew over them and pooped all over Jack. But then Jack told one of the little tikes to poop on Klaus' head. They finally stopped when Sunny walked over and started to play in the poopy water, mistaking it for sand.**

**Elizabeth wearing a long red dress:** Please keep it quiet down there! The children are sleeping!

**Kluas: **Looking up at Elizabeth as the song '_Lady in Red'_ played in his head

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance _

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek   
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be   
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight_

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people

_want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling   
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red   
The lady in red   
The lady in red   
MY lady in red (I love you.) 

**Elizabeth looking down at Klaus Confussed: **Yeah, um sorry little boy but see the 7th last word? Yah, well im sorry im Will's Lady in red. **Will coming out of room:** hello there! **Klaus:** (gives evil eye)

**Will: **okay then.

**Jack:** okay you stinky barbat (talking to Sunny) romeo falling in love with the wrong Julliet (talking to Klaus) and um... what ever you may be... (talking to Violet). GET ABOARD!

**L.S:** later...

**Mr. Poe:** Hey! Where's the children? Oh well (skips into the water).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
